Kiss Me
by Tom Ayto the Frist
Summary: It came as a great surprise that he, Imaizumi Shunsuke, liked kissing. Maybe a little too much.


Started 10/16/14

Finished: 16/9/14

Summary: It came as a great surprise that he, Imaizumi Shunsuke, liked kissing. Maybe a little too much.

**Notations: **In the recent episode of Yowamushi Pedal, there is a moment when these two interact that was just SO cute I got such a burst of feeling that I rolled around on the floor, crying like a maniac for like ten minutes. My brother was a little worried. I wrote this to get the cuteness out of my system.

**WARNING:** On a scale of one to ten on the fluff-o-meter this is like 7409340293409302394738593503. You are Warned. I'm SO sorry, I made Imaizumi such a dork. Forgive me, Watanabe sensei, you gave me something cool, and look what I did.

**Kiss Me**

_**"**__Kissing is two souls reaching out to embrace"_

* * *

><p>It became pretty obvious in the first couple months of dating Onoda Sakamichi, that having a boyfriend was one thing, and knowing what to do with one was absolutely different.<p>

It wasn't a chore, not by a long shot, but Imaizumi still worried, quite often, that he was not being a good boyfriend.

Onoda deserved the very best from him, and Imaizumi wanted to make sure that he gave this relationship his all, because he definitely did not want to lose this.

But he was Imaizumi Shunsuke, and he was very new to the _acknowledging-other-people-exist_ game. For the first time, he had real friends, and for the first time _ever_, he had a boyfriend. That said boyfriend was currently sitting on the bench next to him, humming that quirky song from Love Hime. He looked adorable in the noon light, eating his food daintily, and pride filled Imaizumi, as he thought about the fact that this sweet boy was actually his. But that also brought forth the stress of his endless worries. Was he being a good, loving boyfriend?

Imaizumi regarded himself as quite the researcher, who was adamant about facts and quite grounded in science.

Life, like cycling, was a mental game.

But of course, _love_ and all things _concerning love_ was not something he could research, even if he had repeatedly tried.

Besides, he sort of lost all thought, brain capacity and even normal breathing function, when he was around Onoda.

There was something, so... disarming about him. Whether it was his full smile or his bright, beautiful eyes, or the combination of both, the reality was that any fancy science stuff went right out of his head when he was around the small climber.

"Imaizumi-kun? Are you okay? Your...ah... staring at me."

That was an accurate statement, because Imaizumi was indeed staring, intensely, as if he could understand all the mysteries of the world by staring at the happy profile of one Onoda Sakamichi.

He blushed. Like a fool, and then adverted his gaze to something less appealing. His shoes.

"Oh. Yeah... Sorry." He muttered, and he wanted to strangle himself for his lack of normality.

Onoda, oblivious to his tendency to make Imaizumi a weak glob of bike flavored goo, cocked his head and smiled at him.

Imaizumi felt his stomach do a flip flop. It had been doing that for sometime now. He was actively teaching himself what his affection for Onoda caused in his body and what didn't. He would hate to go to the hospital for chest pains, or an uneasy stomach, simply to told that he was suffering from a insane crush.

"So, do you think you can come over this weekend? I... ah... would like to spend saturday with you..." Onoda started, hope in his eyes, "If you're not busy or something, of course!"

And there was the crux of the problem, the reason that Imaizumi felt like he was not doing enough.

Onoda was initiating things.

Again.

Imaizumi felt his heart both flutter and drop simultaneously.

Hanging out on Saturday was a definite yes. He also wanted to spend as much time as possible with his climber. He very much adored the boy.

_But_...

Onoda was asking him, instead of the other way around.

Again.

Damnit, Imaizumi wanted to initiate things for once in this relationship.

Onoda had been doing all the heavy lifting from day one.

_Onoda_ had been the one that confessed first, and it was _Onoda_ who had been the one to ask if they could go out on a date, with the cutest face possible, and sweetest blush staining his cheeks.

Of course, at that moment, Imaizumi had responded to that question in the way any mature, reasonable human being with a sound mind would.

He blushed like a schoolgirl, stammering something about bicycles and ran like a wounded dog into the club room. He stood locked up in there for a good half hour until Naruko came rushing in, calling him all sort of insults for leaving Onoda hanging like that. Imaizumi had always been good at denying love confessions, but he never thought about the day when he would get one that he could not say no to, because he truly adored Onoda. Liked him way too much, the kind of like that caused him to stay up fretting over every little glance, every slight touch and dissecting all their casual conversations for hidden clues. But when the opportunity knocked, Imaizumi clammed up, his brain short circuited, and he didn't even remember how to speak.

Onoda had been gracious when they finally confronted each other. Thankfully,Imaizumi had enough sense to say one very simple sentence, but not enough to not absolutely botch it up. "Me too." He had said, into his hand, avoiding eye contact because he feared he would spontaneously combust from happiness, "About you. I mean I also… I like you, as well. In the same way. I think… I don't know how much you like me but… I do…?" He couldn't have been more of a fool standing there, face red as a stop sign, stammering like the awkward teen he was. Onoda, who was kindness to the core, just smiled and smiled and reached hesitantly to touch his hand.

"I'm glad, Imaizumi-kun." And gave him a heart melting expression, "I'm really glad."

Even looking back at it now, Imaizumi wanted to pull his hair at his idiocy. He was so cool and calm and very collected regarding all other things, why couldn't he be cool with Onoda? Imaizumi blamed the lack of oxygen that seemed to happen when Onoda was around. It was affecting his brain.

"So, Can you?" Onoda said. He was swinging his feet back and forth, evidence of his slight nerves.

Imaizumi nodded once, "Yeah. I'll come. What time should I head over."

Onoda beamed, "Whenever, Imaizumi-kun!" he then looked away, blushing just a tad, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Imaizumi felt his heart stutterstop. If it was truly up to him, he would arrive at dawn. But five in the morning was a bit much. "How about after breakfast? Like ten?"

Onoda smiled, "Sounds great, Imaizumi-kun." He reached out in his typical way and touched the back of Imaizumi's hand., "I'm really… uh… looking forward to it."

Imaizumi babbled intelligently, "Yeah, uh, me also. Me too."

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly. Training for their last interhigh often kept Imaizumi preoccupied. Most of the time. He shouldn't really be staring at his little climber while he was captain. Naruko kept him from staring too often with a sneer and a jab in the side.<p>

He came at 10 o'clock sharp to the house atop the hill. He leaned his bike under the awning on the porch, brushing his hair from being smashed by his helmet. Not that he cared or anything.

Onoda skipped out of the door to him, reaching to grab his hands, "Imaizumi-kun! You're right on time! I don't know if you ate, but I made brunch! If you're hungry?"

Even if Imaizumi gorged himself at an all you can eat meat buffet he would still eat anything that Onoda made.

"I did eat, but that was hours ago." He said to the smiling face and felt his heart skip. Onoda squeezed their intertwined hands and then turned, leading them into the house.

Onoda had made crepes, a favorite of Imaizumi's. He had remembered Imaizumi mentioning it. Imaizumi looked down at the boy, feeling touched.

"I've been practicing! I know you liked them, so I wanted to surprise you!" He started, flitting around in the kitchen, "But I don't think they're as good as the ones you ate at that restaurant you mentioned." he continued, taking out a couple of plates, "Mom said there were good, but she sometimes eats anything, so I can't guarantee that their all that good."

Imaizumi just watched him, unable to move because of the joy coursing through his body. He wanted to just take the boy in his arms and… well, he didn't really know what he wanted to do. He was just too cute, too sweet and Imaizumi felt himself grow fonder for him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

"Onoda, Uh… thanks." Imaizumi frowned at himself. Words were so underwhelming. They couldn't really prove how much he appreciated his boyfriend's gesture.

Onoda looked up, eyes shining, "You're uh welcome, Imaizumi-kun. So…" He came up to the stiff boy in the kitchen doorway, and pulled him gently, "lets eat!"

Brunch tasted delicious. Imaizumi could chalk it up to one of the best meals he had ever had. The crepes tasted better than the ones he's had in the restaurant, perhaps because Onoda had made them, or it could be that Onoda smiled at him whenever he took a bite.

"Wanna watch a movie? I was thinking we could go out for a ride later, but… haha, I kinda ate too much." Onoda said after they had finished. Imaizumi, too distracted by his boyfriend's bright eyes had eaten way too much. He could actually feel a bulge in his stomach. It was a grave mistake as a cyclist. But he did not regret it at all. He nodded quickly to Onoda's question, and stood up to stretch, wincing at the sudden heaviness in his core. This must be what Naruko always felt like, always eating like a maniac.

"I have the new Love Hime movie. It's a prequel actually, that went straight to DVD. I was..uh hoping we could watch it together!" Onoda said, cleaning up the dishes. Imaizumi nodded, and took the plates from his hands, "I'll clean up."

Onoda blushed, "No! Absolutely not, Imaizumi-kun! You're my guest!"

Imaizumi frowned at him, his eyes looking at the way his cute button nose wrinkled, and his eyebrows pinched in. "You cooked. I'll clean. I … I want too."

Onoda softened, a slight flush appeared on his face, "but…" He started and then sighed, Smiling again, "Okay, But only if we do it together! Okay?"

It wasn't like he could say no. He knew that once Onoda made his mind up about something it was pretty hard to convince him otherwise.

They cleaned up quickly, and Onoda filled up the air with talk of the aforementioned movie. Imaizumi kept glancing over at his happily flushed face and the way his lips moved. They looked soft and pink, and Imaizumi wondered faintly at how they felt.

He looked away, suddenly, his face turning red. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about kissing before, it was just that the thought of it made him nervous. He'd only had one kiss before, in his first year of middle school, when a girl had suddenly stolen one from him in the middle of a courage test. That had been traumatizing.

Kissing.

It was something that boyfriends did, right? At least it was something he really wanted to try. Onoda was beautiful and precious, and would be lovely to kiss. He glanced back to Onoda, his eyes automatically sweeping down to his lips.

Yes, Something he really wanted to try.

And, it was something he could initiate, _finally_. Something he could do, because the last thing he wanted was for Onoda to feel like he had to do everything in this relationship.

But what if Onoda wasn't ready for a kiss? Was there a certain amount of time that he had to wait? Was he moving too quickly? Not quickly enough? If he attempted to kiss Onoda, would he make him uncomfortable? And what if he was a terrible kisser? What if Onoda hated kissing?

He was thankfully interrupted from his down spiraling thoughts by a tug at his shirt, "Imaizumi-kun? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

He blinked down at Onoda and again, his eyes torturing him because they zeroed in on those lips. "What? No. I feel…" he felt queasy and hot at the same time, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. "I'm okay." he said, not convincing at all.

Onoda frowned and handed him a towel to wipe his hands, "I hope you're not getting sick. Maybe I fed you too much."

Imaizumi had to correct this, "No! I'm fine, really, Onoda." he dried his hands and threw the towel on the counter. "Lets go watch the movie now." he said and placed a hand on Onoda's waist, nudging him slightly. Onoda still looked a little apprehensive with his answer, but nodded. "Okay, but if you start feeling bad, can you please tell me?"

Like he could deny that face anything. Imaizumi nodded and Onoda smiled, and pulled at the hand at his side, holding it lightly, thumb roving over the knuckles of the quickly reddening boy.

Once again, he was pulled through the house. Imaizumi followed numbly, but was surprised when they passed through the living room and up the stairs.

Were they going to go into Onoda's room? Alone? To watch a movie on a bed. Together?

That's exactly what was happening. He had been there before, in Onoda's bedroom, but only to the doorway to help Onoda carry a couple of boxes before. Never had he spent any time inside, alone, with the boy.

Onoda's room reflected his character very much. There wasn't an inch of the walls that wasn't covered in color. All kinds of anime posters were hung up, and there was shelves everywhere, proudly displaying Onoda's quite massive collection of Anime merchandise. Imaizumi always wondered how the shelves didn't fall under the weight. A pang of worry shot through him as he thought about those wall shelves falling down one day and hurting his little boyfriend.

"Do you want a blanket?"Onoda asked, bringing Imaizumi out of his wild imaginings.

He shrugged and sat on the bed. Onoda sat crossed legged next to him, remote in his hand. While Imaizumi had been worrying over silly things like gravity, Onoda had put the movie in and was now ready to settle down for the next hour and a half. He pulled a light blue blanket over his shoulder and pressed play. It wasn't exactly a romantic setting, since the room was bright, and cheery. In reality, it looked like just two friends watching a movie together.

The reasoning didn't help Imaizumi at all though, and he felt his palms sweating, and his heart beat race. Luckily, the noises from the anime trailers drowned out the drumming beat of Imaizumi's heart.

He had seen plenty of movies. He knew that being alone with your significant other usually would lead to something like a kiss. Should he try it today?

He looked over with the corner of his eyes at Onoda, who was paying attention to the tv screen. He even looked like he was glowing in the light from the window, his eyes alight with joy and excitement. Again, his eyes betrayed him and they traveled down, over the glasses, to the tip of his nose and finally landing on two pink lips. And, as if Onoda was teasing him, his tongue suddenly slipped out of his mouth and licked over those lips.

Imaizumi stiffened, becoming rigid, his hands clenching unconsciously, at the sight of it. He gritted his teeth and turned to the screen, which was showing an advertisement about another harem show. Onoda shifted slightly, and reached up to fix his glasses and look at Imaizumi who was sweating bullets.

"Are you thirsty, Imaizumi-kun? Want some lemonade? I can make some?"

Imaizumi shook his head, "No. I'm fine."

He nodded and turned back to the screen. As he did, Imaizumi noticed a streak of flour of on the back of his neck. without thinking he reached out wiped at it, his thumb stroking over, dusting off the white powder. Onoda turned around, eyes wide.

Imaizumi had leaned in a little, and so when Onoda did turn, he was oh so close. He could actually feel the heat off of Onoda as the splash of red covered his face. But despite his obvious shyness, he didn't turn back, merely blinking up at Imaizumi with those breathtaking eyes of his.

He was just sitting there staring at him and instinctually Imaizumi knew that this was the moment. He could lean in a bit and touch his lips with his own and finally quench the unending thoughts swirling in his head. All he needed to do it was move, just move.

And though he knew this, though he fully understood that Onoda was sitting there watching him adoringly, as if waiting, he could not move. His whole body had clammed up, stiff and tight.

"Flour!" he blurted out, scaring Onoda half to death.

The boy jumped, eyes widening for a moment before turning rightfully confused, "What? Flour?"

"Flour. On your neck." Imaizumi continued weakly, pathetically. "I wiped it off."

Onoda reached up and touched Imaizumi's hand that was still pressed up against the curve of his neck, "Oh. Did you take it off?" he tilted his head, exposing the pale column to Imaizumi's eyes.

Imaizumi swallowed hard, his tongue thick in his mouth. "Ye-yeah."

He smiled, thanking him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, "Do you mind?" he asked nodding at their clasped hands.

He shook his head. It didn't make sense, how shy, soft spoken easily excitable Onoda could be so at ease in this relationship stuff? Was it from all the anime he watched? Was it experience? Had Onoda ever had a boyfriend, or worse, a girlfriend, before? He did not want to know, so he just clenched their hands together, enjoying the warmth and softness of Onoda's palm, how small his fingers felt compared to his, the rough feel of the callous tips.

Onoda scooted closer and leaned his head against his arm, sighing happily.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed Imaizumi's giant foolish blunder.

That wasn't a problem because Imaizumi could fret enough for both of them.

Since when had he become such a coward? Why couldn't he just relax? He had a chance, right there, in front of him to kiss the boy, but instead he yelled out about dry ingredients? What was wrong with him?

Onoda was being cuddly and endearing, and Imaizumi was melting. He was torn between admiring how cute Onoda was, giggling, and exclaiming at the movie, and overthinking everything in his life of why he was so hesitant to trying new things. Things he wanted to desperately do.

Imaizumi didn't pay attention to the movie, instead focusing of remedying himself of today's events.

He would kiss Onoda, and he would do it well. So well, in fact, that Onoda would want to do it often. Yeah, he could do it. All he needed to do now was research a bit, find out what kisses were, and when to do it and how, _especially_ the how.

By the end of the movie, Imaizumi had planned out his plan of attack, and for the first time in this relationship, he felt ready to face the unknown, ready to take this step. Prepared to initiate things.

He was ready.

* * *

><p>He was not ready.<p>

Not at all.

He stared at his laptop screen, his face contorted as if he had swallowed a bee.

Kissing, he concluded, was hard.

After the fiasco in Onoda's room today, Imaizumi had invited Onoda over to his house the following night for dinner. Onoda had, of course agreed so enthusiastically, so cutely that made Imaizumi feel like he was on a cloud.

The feeling had faded when he thought about his plan, now.

Imaizumi had spent the last three hours reading article after article of step by step tutorials on how to properly kiss.

He also was red in the face, embarrassed. He kept deleting his search history every ten minutes in case someone came in.

These websites were terribly embarrassing. Titles like, _How to make her die for your kisses' _and _'How to turn her on with one kiss'_ and there were more dreaded articles that talked about position and styles and finally the different types of kisses.

There were so many.

French kisses, vampire kisses, neck kisses, tongue, goddamn _tongue_ kisses, and that wasn't even scratching the surface.

He always thought kissing was just two people touching lips, Of course he knew there was a difference between romantic kisses and kisses from… like his weird aunt and his mom. But this was… intimidating.

Maybe he should postpone tomorrow's date?

His phone buzzed and Imaizumi flipped it open. It was a happy message from Onoda

_Imaizumi-kun! i can't wait to see you tomorrow! i sort of miss you even if we just saw each other today! haha :) good night. sweet dreams._

Imaizumi grimaced. There was no way he would postpone now. His only hope was to study as much as possible. He texted a quick goodnight, and added an awkward emotioncon at the end. The date that he had planned for Onoda tomorrow would definitely set the mood for a first kiss. He just had to…

Imaizumi blushed and then pushed a hand through his hair. He turned back to his screen and tentatively clicked another link titled, '_how to become a kissing pro in 10 easy steps'_

It was going to be a long night..

* * *

><p>Imaizumi paced the house once more, pretending that he was calm. The house was literally sparkling, as he had asked the servants to clean especially well tonight. Dinner was set, and Imaizumi was dressed. All the preparation did not help Imaizumi's nerves at all. He was going through all of the possibilities and in every single one Imaizumi did something to ruin the night. In several of them he actually accidently caused Onoda bodily harm. He hoped this night would not go down like that. He did not want that at all.<p>

The doorbell rang and he quickly yelled at the maid to make sure she did not get it. He rushed over with quick steps to the door, almost shooing the woman, who smiled mischievously at him.

Imaizumi ignored her and opened the door, "Onoda… hi."

Onoda beamed and blushed suddenly, "Hi! You look really handsome, Imaizumi-kun!"

Imaizumi also turned a faint red, but steeled himself. Confidence! That's what he needed, but in the face of Onoda looking so cute in his slightly too large sweater, _not_ melting of the adorableness was hard.

He motioned for him to come in, and closed the door behind him.

"Uh, hungry?"

Onoda nodded his head, "Actually yeah…" he said sheepishly, "I didn't eat lunch because I lost track of time. You know there is a new anime that premiered today? It's from the same director of Love Hime, but about a boy this time. Its good so far, but anyway I started watching it and I kinda just-"

Imaizumi could see it, Onoda staring at the screen, absorbing the new show with the same enthusiasm he gave everything else. He refocused on Onoda who was looking around the house , "Wow! Its like a castle, Imaizumi-kun."

He coughed awkwardly in response and sputtered something like 'its not all great ' but it came out weird and ungrateful.

Onoda didn't mention it if he noticed.

During all of dinner, Onoda had done the impossible and kept him distracted enough with talk. Talk about everything. He was filled with enough words that Imaizumi didn't have to contribute much until they started talking about last years Tour De France and the winners. Cycling could always get him back in focus. But that only lasted until the end of the meal and Imaizumi started to worry about his brilliant plan that suddenly didn't feel too brilliant.

Confidence!

That was what every kissing tutorial had said, he needed confidence.

Imaizumi took a deep breath and dived in.

"Onoda, do you want dessert?"

"You have some?" Onoda started eagerly, nodding his head, "Yeah! I would love some dessert! What kind is it?"

Imaizumi stood up from the table and reached out to grasp his hand. "You'll just have to find out." he said, the line coming out beautifully, exactly according to plan. Imaizumi internally cheered at the way Onoda blushed intensely and squeaked out an, "Oh… O-okay!"

Imaizumi felt pride fill him, and he led Onoda up the stairs of his house to his room.

"I have something to show you." Imaizumi said, his heart beating quickly in his chest, as he opened the window and climbed out to the windows edge which sloped up to the roof, It had been a secret place that Imaizumi frequented when he was trying to avoid the various parties his parents had that he was required to attend. It was a place that he knew Onoda would love. He held out a hand to Onoda, feeling like a shoujo anime hero. Onoda was playing the part of shy, adorable love interest, looking so shy and so happy.

He grabbed his hand and climbed out after him, clutching his shirt to steady himself. He held his hand tightly,and carefully stepped up to the flat part of the roof.

Imaizumi breathed hard and led Onoda up a little to a ornate candlelite display at the top. There was candles lit up, cushions strewn about and a covered cake on a soft gold colored blanket, all under the wide expanse of the star filled night sky.

Onoda gasped at him, tightening his grasp on their joined hands, "Ima-Imai-Ima-"

He couldn't even finish the name and Imaizumi smiled at his shock, feeling accomplished and proud. He finally felt ready to initiate the second part of the night, which would finally lead into a kiss. According to all the advice he had sought from the internet, those _wise_ people, he had to set the mood. Mood was definitely set. Confidence was another thing that was needed and at the moment, Imaizumi was feeling it.

Then he glanced at his boyfriend, ready to invite him to sit down, and all confidence drained right out of him.

Onoda was looking at him with so much affection, with unhindered adoration his eyes that Imaizumi stopped breathing. His eyes looked so bright in the starlight, full of so much emotion and slightly teary, "Imaizumi-kun, I- I _love_ it. It's … it's so beautiful! So romantic! I never… how did you… why… " He stepped closer to wrap his hands around Imaizumi waist, making the taller boy flush, "I love it so much! I feel so special, Imaizumi-kun!"

His heart pounded loudly in his chest, and Imaizumi was sure that Onoda could hear it.

"Y-yeah. Uh... " Imaizumi started quite helplessly. He should have been smoother, should have said .that's because you are special...' or something in that vein, but once again, Imaizumi was shocked still, his brain short circuiting from both joy and sheer wonderment.

Onoda detached himself from his stiff boyfriend, and walked tentatively over to the end of the basket, waiting eagerly for Imaizumi to follow him.

Imaizumi when he did so, he avoided looking at Onoda directly, in case his bright smile turned his brain back to mush. He needed a clear mind in order to proceed with the next step of tonight.

Romance. Girls liked it. And all though Onoda wasn't a girl, he was the rare type of boy that very much enjoyed romantic things. He would be lying if he didn't say that this idea of a nighttime picnic wasn't from a manga that he had swiped from his sister. He was not this creative. But the look of sheer happiness in Onoda's face was enough to convince that Imaizumi needed to try harder to think of these types of things on his own.

He sat down on one of the cushions, and motioned for Onoda to do the same. The boy did so eagerly, sitting a little closer than usual, his hands reaching out to touch the back of Imaizumi's in a fascinated fashion, eyes brighter than ever in the glow of the candles.

Imaizumi swallowed and held his hand gently. "I'm glad you like it, Onoda." he said quietly, not even realizing that he spoke out loud until Onoda responded, "Oh! I love it so much, Imaizumi-kun! Its just like an anime! I never thought someone would do something like this for me. I'm just... " His eyes were growing wet, and Imaizumi softened at the sight. Onoda always wore his heart on his sleeve, "I'm just so happy!" He tightened his hands, blushing but so honest.

Imaizumi's heart leaped in his chest. His boyfriend was cute. Too cute.

His lips were there, curved around his small mouth, smiling so widely, and Imaizumi was suddenly looking very forward to tasting them.

He reddened, "C-cake." He stuttered, eyes still transfixed on Onoda's mouth, "W-want some?"

Onoda nodded, and Imaizumi moved to uncover the cake. He had no idea what it was since his head chef had made it this morning. 'something decorative' he had told him, 'and make sure it tastes good.'

It did look good, white frosting, the rich looking kind, the edges of the heart shaped dessert embossed grandly. He made note to thank his chef.

"Oh wow! Its so pretty! And I love strawberries!" Onoda announced, happily and of course cutely.

Imaizumi served them, knowing he could do this without messing something up. Maybe.

They ate in silence, only mummering on how good the cake tasted and how beautiful the night sky was. Every other sentence was was laced with praise from Onoda as he kept exclaiming on how much he loved everything tonight. Imaizumi on the other hand, was mentally preparing himself for the finale, the long awaited end.

And he found himself insanely nervous. As well as he had prepared himself, he was quickly faltering. Especially in the face of his boyfriend looking so cute and sweet.

He finally gathered enough courage to set his plate down and kneeled in front of Onoda. Onoda stopped his sentence abruptly, putting down his own plate of half eaten cake, "Y-yes…? Imaizumi-kun?"

Imaizumi took in a deep breath. Confidence! That's what he needed.

He leaned in, Onoda's eyes growing bigger as he drew closer but at the last second, Imaizumi changed course and softly pressed his lips against his cheek. It was just a touch, but Onoda felt nice, and for a moment, Imaizumi ignored his failure.

Maybe just kissing him on the cheek was enough.

He pulled back and looked at the climber to determine his reaction.

Onoda was sparkling, his hand coming up to touch the spot where Imaizumi had kissed him. He looked so happy, so joyous that it didn't matter that Imaizumi had failed.

"Imaizumi-kun." he said, his voice just a whisper, awed, "Imia-"

Imaizumi's contentment was short lived because the longer he stared at Onoda being so delighted like this, the more the burning need to kiss him started to choke him.

He wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

He took a deep breath and leaned in again, but for some reason hesitated again! Just a hair's breadth from Onoda lips. Onoda's eyes had fallen shut, most likely waiting for Imaizumi to finish what he started.

After a beat, he opened them again, wide at how close Imaizumi was, but not sealing the deal.

Imaizumi was trying to steady his heartbeat, trying to remember everything that the tutorials had mentioned and it was whirling all over in his and it was confusing because what kept coming to the forefront of his mind was tongue kissing and he did NOT want to try that right now.

Onoda smiled at him, a fond look, and began leaning forward. Imaizumi caught the movement, and understood what Onoda was going to do and he reacted very badly.

"NO!" he yelled and fumbled back, so far that he fell back against the roof's shingles of the roof.

"AH! Imaizumi-kun! What! What's wrong, Imaizumi-kun? Sorry! I didn't-" Onoda was just as distressed and guilt shot through Imaizumi as he thought about how his reaction must've looked.

He picked himself up, now more embarrassed than ever , and reached out took Onoda hands into his, "Its okay! Onoda, I'm sorry… " he felt so stupid. But when Onoda had leaned in, he panicked because he wanted to initiate the first kiss. He really wanted to claim this one. It was stupid and pointless but he wanted it. "I… I want to do . I want... ugh."

Onoda's face was pinched with emotion, "Sorry, Imaizumi-kun! I just thought, maybe you were waiting for… Sorry I assumed! I won't-"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong, Onoda. Its me. I have no idea what I'm doing, here." he confessed and felt terrible doing so. What sort of boyfriend was he?

Onoda squeezed his hand, comforting him, "Imaizumi-kun, we don't have to k-k-kiss. I mean, tonight is perfect already. you don't have to do anything. I'm… I'm happy just… ah… just being with you. Like this."

Imaizumi clenched his teeth . Onoda was so much better at this relationship stuff. It wasn't fair to him that he couldn't do normal boyfriend things even if Imaizumi really really wanted too.

Imaizumi took a deep breath, clutching Onoda's hand tighter. "I want… I want to kiss you."

Onoda blushed, that beautiful rosy color dark in the candlelight, "O-okay... um…" He let out a breath and clasped their hands together. "I want… I want you to kiss me too… I mean… " he blinked rapidly for a moment before fixing his glasses and tightening his eyebrows. "Please…"

He then closed his eyes and tilted his head up, a pose straight out of a romance manga.

Imaizumi, even stressed out as he was, smiled at it.

This was his chance, if he messed this up, then he might as well bury himself in his backyard. He leaned in, bring up a hand to cup Onoda's cheek, his stomach doing crazy BMX tricks, and his heart thumping hard in his chest.

It was still, in that second, and Imaizumi marked it in his memory, before closing the distance and touching Onoda's lips.

They were softer than what he imagined, and warm. Something, strong and triumphant exploded in his stomach, spreading through his body and he pressed just a little harder, before pulling away.

He watched Onoda's face, the blush still streaked across his face, and his adorable face broke out into a breathtaking smile. He opened his eyes, the blue bright, looking at him with adoration. Imaizumi was also blushing, his lips tingling. A strange sensation.

Onoda beamed at him, "Thank you, Imaizumi-kun." he said, exhilaration and adoration for the boy made his heart beat wildly in his chest and his body feel like he could jump off the roof and fly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the days that followed that first kiss, Imaizumi made a discovery.<strong>

It came to him as a surprise that he, Imaizumi Shunsuke, liked kissing. Maybe a little too much.

Every time that he was around Onoda, and the climber did anything even remotely cute, Imaizumi wanted to grab him and kiss him. Even if he was just standing there, Imaizumi wanted to kiss him.

He would always blush when his mind wandered in that direction. Before, when Onoda would do something adorable, or look at him with that animated smile, Imaizumi would feel that overwhelming desire to do _something_, but he had never determined what.

Now he knew what he wanted.

He wanted to kiss.

Preferably all the time. It suddenly made sense why there were so many different types of kisses, and _alright_, yes, some of them were still a little weird, but at least now he knew that he wanted to try them all.

The problem was that his desire to kiss was a little too strong. Who was he kidding, it was absolutely way too strong. It flooded his mind at almost every waking moment, and certainly filled his dreams.

But Onoda was sweet and innocent, and would most likely be so appalled by how... greedy Imaizumi really was. So, he tried to be as gentlemanly as possible, and would only kiss Onoda, very lightly, very chaste, as they departed at the end of the day. It was always a touch of lips, quaint and quick, and he would step back hurriedly to both see the smile that would always break out on Onoda's face, and to control the urge to take him up in his arms and kiss him until they were breathless.

It was slowly killing him, and he knew, knew that he was going mad. Things were looking pretty bleak, and this day had been particularly bad with his urges. Onoda had improved his times today, and he looked so happy, so accomplished , that it was like a sledgehammer to his self control. Not that his foundation had ever been very strong but now it was titering, and would crumble at the slightest touch. Onoda was blushing brightly at the praise the first years were giving him until Kaburagi chased them away, making sure his beloved upperclassmen was not being bothered. Then Onoda turned to his captain, to Imaizumi, and smiled, bright and proud. It was such a beautiful expression and it totally shattered his preservation.

He was going to settle this kissing problem, today.

All through club clean up and dismissal, Imaizumi was cool as a cucumber. Even during his walk to Onoda's house, he was stoically distant. His plan was to just kiss Onoda so hard and so wildly just this once, just to get it out of his system.

Onoda had other plans.

"D-do you wanna come in, Imaizumi-kun? If you're not too busy?"

Imaizumi blinked at him for several seconds, the suggestion unexpected. That put a wrench in his plans, and he was glad that Onoda had mentioned it before Imaizumi kissed him stupid.

He nodded, and followed Onoda into the house.

He was suddenly nervous, as he entered Onoda's room, and his boyfriend announced that his mother was out for the night. He did not understand the implications of that information. He nervousness was also due to the memory of Imaizumi cowardness that happened in this room, not too many days ago.

"What do you want to do, Imaizumi-kun?"

There was nothing sultry about the sentence, but Onoda had said it while he shrugged off his jacket and loosed his school tie. Imaizumi felt his mouth go dry when he thought about what he would like to do. Hadn't he made his decision? Wasn't he going to kiss the boy silly, until he was satisfied? His resolution was slipping, feeling very apprehensive all of a sudden.

"What do you want to do?" Imaizumi said, trying to give himself a couple of minutes to think about anything else beside kissing.

It backfired, because Onoda, suddenly and beautifully, blushed. He kneeled on the bed and gestured for Imaizumi to do the same. Imaizumi followed his instructions like a brainless sluggish zombie, a hot simmering fire starting in the core of his body.

"Um… " Onoda started, his face red, but his eyes determined. Imaizumi loved that look. "Imaizumi-kun? C-can I.. um… can I ask you something? Can you do something? Uh... for me?"

He looked unsure all, biting his lower lip. Imaizumi zoomed in on the action, nodding before Onoda had finished, "Yes. What do you want?"

Onoda swept down embarrassed eyes, and after a moment peered up at him through his eyelashes, his eyes looking bright and clear from behind his glasses.

"Kiss me."

It was a command, even if it was said with quiet shyness.

Imaizumi was very willing to comply.

He wanted to start with the hunger that was gnawing at him, and ravish the boy, but he kept himself in check, pressing his lips against him softly, at first, pulling away and coming back,kissing him again, this time longer. His brain was swirling with all the information he had catalogued about kissing but his brain was turning fuzzy. Onoda scooted closer, his eyes drooping down, his lips responding to Imaizumi.s touches. It felt better than any of Imaizumi's daydreams. his enthusiasm into the kiss had Imaizumi almost baring down on Onoda, tilting him back until he flopped back on his light yellow with a cry.

Imaizumi, moving on instinct, followed him down, leaning on his elbows in order not to crush the boy with his weight as he covered his body with his own.

Onoda looked shy, and lovely beneath him, a blush adorning his cheek, and he reached up and took off his glasses placing them somewhere on the bed.

His boyfriend was so damn kissable, so cute it hurt.

His now unhidden eyes were bright, loving adoration in them blue and deep. It was a look that made Imaizumi fall head over heals all over again.

He kissed him again, this time feeling how warm and soft Onoda's body was under him, making their joined lips move passionately. His hand cupped his neck and angled him just so that their nose didn't bump into each other, and his fingers caressed the feather soft hair at the nape of his neck. Onoda pulled away from their heated contact with a gasp, panting, his eyes clouded with something almost… sensual.

Imaizumi wanted more of that look, so he landed wet sloppy kisses to his jaw, and travel further down his neck, feeling Onoda squirm beneath him, his hands clutching the rough material of his school uniform. Imaizumi wished he had taken it off. he returned to Onoda lips, kissing him again.

Onoda made a hushed noise, a yearning sound that made Imaizumi's blood suddenly travel very quickly and hotly south.

He kissed a little more eagerly, tugging slightly at the boy's lower lip, not having any idea what he was doing but knowing that he was really really enjoying it. Imaizumi felt something clawing up in him, like a burning need to make the boy make more of these wonderfully erotic sounds. He tried to remember the diagrams and positions he had studied, but it was all a blur because Onoda opened his mouth. Just slightly, barely worth a mention, but to Imaizumi it was like the opening of the pearly gates of heaven. He slowly pressed his tongue against the lips, sweeping inside and touching small teeth that were not his.

Onoda clutched his shirt, eyes drifting closed.

Things were looking and feeling wonderful, as he explored the small warm mouth. Unfortunately his lungs protested, and he had to pull away to breathe.

But he would not stop kissing, feeling so deprived these last few days that as Onoda was gasping, Imaizumi went back to his neck, kissing him almost wildly.

Onoda started making the noises again, soft half formed pants, that were so sweet on Imaizumi's ears, and he was so worked up that as he sucked on a spot of skin on the slope of Onoda's neck, his teeth suddenly struck out and bit down. Hard.

Onoda yelped, stiffening under him.

Imaizumi realized, with a mad blush what he had done and pulled away, his face extremely sorry. What was he, an animal? Why had he used his teeth?

It wasn't the wisest idea to look at Onoda now. While his eyes were confused, his lips were wet and kiss bruised, open and trying to catch his breath. And as he shifted slightly, Imaizumi could see a red mark start to form from under his collar. It made him want to make another one.

"Imi-Imai-Imaizumi-kun… you…"

Imaizumi swallowed hard, trying to understand his weird urges. Onoda was just so damn kissable.

"You… You BIT me!?"

Imaizumi covered his mouth and scooted off of Onoda, sitting back crossed legged. Yes. yes he had bit him like some kind of crazed man. What was wrong with him?

"Sorry." he finally said, and winced because he should elaborate, maybe try to explain why he had done something so… weird and unlike him. Or was it unlike him? He had never been interested in someone like this, so perhaps it had always been in him.

Onoda came up to him, looking hesitant. Imaizumi felt so sorry for ruining the moment. He wished he could go back in time. "Imai- ah… Imaizumi-kun?"

He surprised him when he suddenly settled in his lap, "Ah, is this okay?" he asked as he pressed his hands against Imaizumi's chest?

Imaizumi nodded dumbly, feeling heat spread through his body from all the points of contact.

"Sorry I bit you." he said, "I… it just happened."

Onoda blinked at him, his face turning red at the reminder. "Ah… I don't mind… Imaizumi-kun. I … I kinda.." he looked distressed for a second, and buried his blushing face into his hands, muttering the next words.

"What?" Imaizumi asked, perplexed by his shy behavior

"I… I liked it." Onoda squeaked out, "It just took me by surprise...but… Ah… I liked it."

Imaizumi felt the wind knocked out of him. Was Onoda a…

he wasn't even going to complete that thought, so he distracted himself by kissing the boy again, trying to calm himself down. The knowledge of Onoda liking something so indecent as… biting had Imaizumi hot and bothered. And very aroused, but he was not going to think about that aspect yet. "That's… hot." he said, when he had stopped his assault, "I won't do it often, though… I'm okay with just kissing. I like...ah I really like kissing." He admitted, because holy damn did he enjoy kissing. if he could do one thing for the rest of his life, he would probably chose to kiss his boyfriend. "Do… Do you?"

Onoda tensed his shoulders, nodding zealously, face still red. "I do! I… uh actually, been hoping you… uh kissed me some more. I wanted to try but… I was… uh." he smiled shyly "You're a really good kisser, Imaizumi-kun. I guess I thought that you didn't want to as often and I didn't want to be selfish."

Imaizumi didn't respond, instead leaned in and gently pressed their lips together, his body hot not only from the breathless kisses but from the fact that Onoda said he was a good kisser. The satisfaction in pleasuring his boyfriend filled him up. When they broke apart .Onoda gave him that look again, and Imaizumi landed quick, chaste kisses against his cheeks. "I wanted to too. Wanted to so badly, but I didn't want to… ambush you though." He said quietly.

Onoda giggled and sighed, his hands reaching up to touch Imaizumi's hair, "Oh. That's sweet of you. You're really good at being a boyfriend, Imaizumi-kun, you know that? You're so good sometimes I feel like you're not real."

Imaizumi opened his mouth, about to say something but Onoda continued, "I'm so lucky to have you. I sometimes can't believe you like me too. Its a dream come true."

Imaizumi blinked at him, blushing at his words. How could he say that he felt the same way, that everyday when Onoda gave him that certain sidelong glance, sent him that particular joy filled smile that made his spine tingle, it was a reminder of how lucky Imaizumi was. Onoda was happiness in a cute little bundle, easily enveloped in his long limbs. He was warm, and soft and cuddly. He was honest and kind and affectionate. And now he was seeing that he was also sultry and beautiful. He was perfect and amazing and it was Imaizumi who did not deserve such a gift.

Onoda snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapping around his waist, making Imaizumi want to fly up to the skies. He Sighed happily into his shirt, "At least now we know that we both like kissing, so we could do it whenever we want." Onoda said around his collar bone.

Imaizumi let out a breath, ruffling Onoda hair.

There _was_ a way to tell him all the ways that Imaizumi adored his wonderful boyfriend...

"Hey." Imaizumi said, his voice a little deep, suddenly filled with confidence because it was confirmed that he was a great kisser. Onoda looked up at him, "Yes?"

"You know what we should do?"

Onoda frowned, tilting his head slightly, "What?"

Imaizumi leaned in close enough until their lips touched, and said the next words against him, a deep breathy whisper

"Lets make up for lost time."

And Imaizumi smiled at the sweet blush that splashed across his lovely boyfriend's face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notations: <strong>This was a little too cute for my personal taste. I hope no one dies from gagging on the sweetness or the choked on the fluff. Is Imaizumi out of character. Why, yes, yes he is. Just embrace it.

_Please feel free to drop your dentist bill right in the reviews, I will most definitely laugh at it._

**Personal Note:**  
>My last Imasaka romance...maybe.<br>Anyone an Imanaru (Imaizumi/Naruko) Fan? I need a beta friend to help me dissect a story I'm writing for those two. Any takers? Preferably someone who is encouraging, a huge Imanaru fan and has a google drive account. Email me if interested! Thanks


End file.
